Dear Diary
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Matthew has started a diary this year. And I plan on posting it. Watch out for hints of FrUk and other pairings later one. Rated for Language and mild suggestive themes.
1. Entry 1

A/N: Well, this is my first APH fic that I've published. I'm actually really giddy. ^-^ I got the idea on New Years while watching an 80s zombie movie called Zombie Town. You should totally watch it. XD  
Umm, I don't own Hetalia, Zombie Town, or any of New Yorks Confettie. Because sadly, I live in Texas where we don't get confettie. . This is rated for language that may or may not go up and for suggestive... things. -brow waggle-

I will be writing one of these each and everyday even though I may not be able to post each and every day. Well, I hope you like it and I await your reviews. ^-^

* * *

Dear Diary – Canada – A Long? Story Through Diary Entries ^-^ Entry 1

Dear Diary,

1-1-11

This morning, Alfred made me stay up and watch the confetti in New York City. He made a big fuss over it but, honestly, I don't get how he can get so riled up about it.

Anyways, after that, some zombie movie from the '80s came on and Al thought it would be a good way to start off the new year with a good movie so he roped me into watching it. It was one of those movies that make you think, "Wow, I can't believe this was considered horror back then" and then you can't help but jump a bit every now and again or look over your shoulder in Al's case.

I don't know how I got pulled into watching a scary movie with Al because like always, he started screaming and yelling about how scared he was and how he felt like he would "piss his pants."

Mental Note: 1st New Years resolution = Stop watching movies with Al!

Speaking of which, I should probably write down a list of resolutions for the years, you know, so I actually might have a chance in getting some done… Maybe later.

During lunch, Papa and Arthur started getting… frisky. Ew. It was totally gross. I actually almost lost my appetite. And, needless to say, I spent the rest of the day outside and away from the house. Ew.

Nothing much else happened today. I still feel the same as I did yesterday. 2011 still feels like 2010. And now I'm going to have a tough time adjusting to writing 2011 on my paper work now that I just adjusted to 2010. Hmph.

Oh! I almost forgot I have some homework left from the holidays. Argh! I still have to write two essays! Why must I be such a procrastinator? I must get it from Alfred. Oh, and I have some American History work too. Maybe I could get Al to help?

Well, I should probably stop droning on. You must already be tired of listening to me… And that homework won't get done on its own.

Good luck and Good bye, Matthew Williams


	2. Entry 2

Dear Diary,

1-2-11

Wow, today I woke up at 2 in the afternoon. I was up late last night and early this morning working on my essays, which I didn't even get done. Maple...

I ate a bowl of cereal after I found the house empty. Alfred is probably off with Kiku and I don't even want to know where _those two_ are.

Oh… I've noticed I'm getting chubby. Like, Alfred eats hamburgers all day, every day and doesn't gain a pound and then I eat healthy foods and play hockey most every day and _I'm_ the one gaining weight. How does that work? Hmm.

2nd New Years Resolution = Stop getting chubby!

Alfred did leave a note in the kitchen though. He wants me to meet him at the mall so I can help him with something. He's probably just trying to get a girl (or boy) again. I don't know why he does that. He just forgets I'm there after he finds someone or just forgets all together. I'm not _that_ invisible, right?

Kumajiko didn't forget who I was earlier! When I woke up, he was curled up on the bed and said, "Good morning, Canada." I think that just made my day~! Kumakichi is such an awesome buddy.

- Good afternoon, Matthew Williams


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary,

1-3-2011

I woke up at 9 and worked on the rest of my homework today. I feel so accomplished! Yay~!

After my homework, Alfred dragged me to the mall again to help him find a jacket. He said something about "completing" his look. I dunno. But, we did find a really cool leather jacket. It's brown and has a large 50 on the back. One of those fighter pilots things, those guys wore during that one war at that one time. Yeah~  
Alfred said the 50 reminded him of the 50 states, excluding Alaska and Hawaii. I don't know where he pulls his logic from.

When we got home, Arthur and Francis were fighting about dinner. Francis won, obviously. I don't know why Arthur even tries. He knows he can't cook and that's that.

Tomorrow, we have school and I'm a bit nervous to go back after such a long break. I have to turn in one of the English essays and the History work. I really should reorganize my school stuff later… Yeah…

I have a 3rd New Years Resolution~! Stop being such a horrible procrastinator! I'm the worst. For school anyways. But, I haven't forgotten to write in you. Heh.

I am a bit nervous about that essay. I feel kind of embarrassed I guess. No. Not embarrassed, just not that confident in my work. I was supposed to write an informative-persuasive essay and my topic was gay marriage. Naturally I sided with the pros considering those two. Ha.  
It was a really interesting topic to research though. I learnt a lot of stuff and I feel nice for learning something different.

I feel like ranting so, I'm going to keep going. I hope that's okay. I'm so talkative.

Kumajirou is sitting with me. He's been sleeping a lot lately. It might have to do with the fact that it's still winter? I don't know if hibernating rules apply to him though… Maybe it's just laziness? And too much maple syrup! He eats too much of that.

Wow. This is my longest entry so far. I wonder if they will get consecutively longer as the second semester progresses.

Speaking of which, all my classes are the same. They were all year long courses so I don't have to learn any new faces.

Oh! I've got to go. I think Alfred just flooded the laundry room… again. He always puts too much detergent in and the machine always whacks out. Hmm.

- Good day, eh~ Matthew Williams


	4. Entry 4

A/N: I know this is dated for the fourth and my first submitting was for the fourth but, the reason was that I had submitted right before school and I had yet to write the whole of this one. ^-^ Well, I hope you like and I patiently await reviews~

* * *

Dear Diary,

1-4-2011

It's midnight. I thought I would start this and finish after school. Yup. I'm a night owl. Can't say the same for Alfred.

Oh, he did flood the laundry room. Turns out, the machine was just spazzing our and it overflowed. Arthur is going to call a repair man to fix it so…  
Hopefully Francis won't be here this time like last the time the Fridge needed repairing. …Poor guy.

I guess that's enough for now. I'll finish this later.

Hey~ I just had the most weird day today.

First off, Gilbert trounced into school with little Gilbird on his head wearing a tiny crow. It was so funny. That little bird is living the high life.

Then, American History, we were able to blow through two whole chapters. No more Civil War for this Canadian~!

During lunch, Gilbert put on a little show with Gilbird. The bird flew around Gil's head and squawked until he shouted for it to go fetch him a note from Roderich, the Music Director. Birds got skillz.

Then, during Math, Alfred kept pestering me to help him because he said the teacher was stupid and didn't know how to explain the equation so he could understand. That was a rather boring hour.

I turned in my essay. The Icelandic boy I sit next to was the only other one to turn one in. Yay for overachievement in a group of underachievers.

Alfred brought Kiku with us after school. His older brother, Yao, wasn't going to be home for an hour or two and Kiku didn't have a key so Alfred invited him.

He walked in on Francis and Arthur on the table. Wait… Let me go bleach my eyes and brain for a moment.

I'm so sorry you just had to read that. I do not blame you if you have to bleach your eyes and brain too.

Yeah… so… Kiku offered to help in the kitchen with me while I made supper.

It was nice. He taught me how to prepare Nikujaga. (England hated it though)

- Happy Tuesday night, Matthew Williams


	5. Entry 5

Dear Diary,

1-05-11

I'm still getting used to writing 2011 on my work. Maple...

Anyways, nothing exiting happened... at school at least.

When Alfred and I got home, Arthur was in the kitchen doing magic. He was standing over a large cauldron and chanting these curses. Talk about creepy.

Then this green blob came out of the pot and started destroying the kitchen. Yeah, at that point, I just kind of disappeared... Not that hard for me.

Alfred got stuck with cleaning up. Ha!

Tomorrow I really need to finish that other essay due Friday... I'm editing _The Prince and the Pauper_. It'll probably turn out to be a failure no matter what.

Oh! In the middle of dinner, Gil knocked at the door. Alfred nearly choked on his chicken when he saw him walk into the dining room. Almost.

Turns out, Germany got mad at Gil and kicked him out of the house for a bit, so he'll be staying here for a bit. Happy?

Well, I've gotta go since Gilbird is chirping in my ear and Kumajii wants food.

- Yay? Matthew Williams


	6. Entry 6

Dear Diary,

1-06-11

Yeah... I woke up to Gilbert squeezing my insides out.

I don't even know how he got into my room! I lock my door for Maple's sake! ...Yeah, Alfred wasn't too happy about that.

So, I finished my essay/project after three hours on the computer, typing it all out (and getting side-tracked by the Internet). I printed it all out and found a few mistakes and had to reprint it three more itmes. Grr. After that, I had to paste them to a poster board and I "decorated" it. And by decorate, I mean spell out "Stephen King" in giant, bubbly letters and coloured them in random colours I found around the house. Good times and markers~

When I got finished, Papa brought me some leftover dinner and asked to see it. Heh, I refused to do that! None shall see what Matthew Williams created! It's too horrible!

Anyways, Al was bickering with Gil when I brought my plate in to the kitchen, but they shut-up when I came in so I don't know what about. Though, I've noticed Al constatnyl watching me.

Hmm... It's time for Mystery Hunter Detective Matt!

- My first case~ Matthew Williams


	7. Entry 7

Dear Diary,

1-07-11

I watched old Disney movies with Gil and Al after school today (I think Al just wanted to keep and eye on me, though). Papa came in when we were watching Cinderella and he started crying. We all just kind of inched away from him.

Who knew The Little Mermaid could be so enticing? I mean, I was at the edge of my seat when Triton was destroying Ariel's trove of treasures. Dirty old man...

Yeah... Papa crying wasn't even the weird thing. Arthur walked into the living room a bit after I turned on the second Mermaid movie. Al, Gilbert and I were all singing along as manly men do and Arthur just sort of backed out and never entered again that night, though we did hear some incessant giggling and a "Stop that, Uni!"

Wow... I don't have much to say today... I turned in that project/essay thing... Al and Gil are trying to read over my shoulder and now their snickering over my writing. Yeah? Well, screw them!

- Pandas~ Matthew Williams


	8. Entry 8

Dear Diary,

1-08-11

I'm watching the Military channel as I write this, but... They mentioned Canada! Yay! We didn't get called British-influenced help! This just makes me so happy! Canada getting mentioned... I think I'm tearing up.

Gil's, not happy though... He says the Allies beat up Ludwig a bit much. He said, "It wasn't West's fault! It was that damned Führer of his!" (I think Prussia's got some issues to work out...)

So, today is the second Saturday of the New Year! Yay! And.. I've got lots of homework. Not yay!

I really don't want to study up some US History. Grr. I want Canadian History. Ahh, but alas, my darn school has no Canadian History class...

I turned my essay/project in yesterday and now I feel so relieved! A burden hath been lifted off thy back!

...

Oh! Get this. Kumajirou and Gilbird were playing in the house today. I think they really like each other. (You would think a bear would try to eat a tiny bird but...) Right now they have their eyes trained on this tiny spider crawling on the floor. (Gilbert's on my bed, trying to throw things at it)

And I have to go because Gil just threw the television. Maple Hockey!

- Maple Hockey, Matthew Williams


	9. Entry 9

A/N: I posted most of this (last) weeks stuff! Yay! -dances- I've been swamped in school. No joke. I still have to make a catapult for physics and study up on some American History for my final. . But, I'll gladly put those things aside for FF~ -shot-  
Lastly, I'd just like you to know that I will patiently wait for your reviews on this über cold floor. :3 You should totally send R's for me to warm up my toes. -begs-

Also, I'd like to point out that the Hetalia characters go by both their human names and nation names. (Other nations know who is who while an average Joe doesn't know that.. Matthew is also Canada.) ^^

Me no own Hetalia. And me no want to. Da?

* * *

Dear Diary,

1-09-11

Gil, Al, and I just bummed the whole day today. Woo!

And honestly, I didn't catch Alfred watching once. Woo!

Today we all hit the town, Gilbird and Kumajirou held respectively.

He stopped by the pet store on Kuma's request first. For some reason or another, he wanted to watch the aquarium fish. I dunno. Gilbird... talked? with the other birds and soon they all were squaking like no tomorrow. It was like a full-out rebellion of small house pets. The fish even joined in by huddeling in one side of their tanks and staring out at passing patrons. That was kind of creepy.

Anyways, after we escaped the... rebellion, Al literally dragged me into a frilly dress shop. Honestly, I was against it the whole time. I even kicked him! Grumble, grumble.

Yeah, so, he dragged me in and instantly a dress is slapped on. Grr. I didn't even know this store existed. Curse America and his darn random shops!

(I'm mostly over that since I have some blackmail over both Gil and Al's heads is either of them try to post pictures on the Internet. Hah!)

Hm... A horror movie sounds pretty good right about now. I haven't watched one in ages! (Alfred being the main reason) I just watched a commercial for "The Roomate." There was blood and a knife. Insert evil smile/laugh here.

Maple... I have nothing else to say. The shopping trip didn't last long after that since Kuma started chewing on Al's arm... Take that, Al!

Well, I've nothing left.

- Good night, Matthew Williams


	10. Entry 10

Dear Diary,

1-10-11

Okay. I've come to the conclusion that Alfred is out to get Gilbert. Bird and all.

How have I come to this conclusion? Easy. It started during breakfast...

We were all seated at the table, eating -or trying to eat- Arthur's breakfast and completely out of the blue, Gilbird came flying in and chirping like a mad chick. (Not much else to say there since I really do think that bird is homicidal)

Anyways, Gilbird came swooping and landed on Francis' head, who thought it was Pierre, and he began calling Gilbird as such. About two minutes later, Pierre flew in and he and Gilbird starting fighting above him. Just picture two tiny, yellow birds going at it for the kill.

So, Gilbert started yelling at Francis to get his bird off of his. That was when some pretty nasty things involving past wars was brought up and France ended up leaving earlier for his restaurant and Gil steaming while looking Gilbert over for injury.

Yeah. That's how my morning started. How was yours?

After that, Arthur almost blew a gasget and practically threw Al, Gil, and me out for school.

Ivan, also known as Russia by the other nations, was standing outside the entrance of the school, smiling in his wierd way and saying "Da?" after most of his sentences.

After school, I had a mental breakdown! Yay for crying randomly! I feel so manly!

And now, since this is a very boring Monday, I leave you to your own thing.

- Yours truely, Matthew Williams


End file.
